When Friends Fall In Love
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: Hi guys this is my first fan fanfic. It's mainly about Tyson and Hilary but there are also other coupels. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction **

Hilary and Tyson were friends since they were little kids. They fight a lot but they care about each other a lot. They are both members of Bladebreakers along with their other friends.

Main characters:

Tyson is a blader. He's very stubborn and never thinks things trough, he's immature and sometimes he says things he shouldn't tell, but he's very good and protective friend. He's world champion. He has navy blue hair, brown eyes, peach skin, blue-red hat, red jacket with short sleeves and white highlights which is covering his yellow t-shirt with long sleeves which is removed, dark blue jeans and white-red-blue souse. He's 16.

Hilary isn't a blader but she's also part of the team. At the times, she can be very loud, over-reactive, stubborn and sometimes naïve but she's very smart, independent, kind and born leader. She supports her friends in their bey battles, cooks for them and alway helps them when they need it. She has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, black t-shirt which is covered by short orange jacket with light orange highlights, short jeans and little brown boots. She's 16.

Max is happy, good-natured kid who always sees best in everything and everyone. He's like a brother to Tyson, and always laughs whatever life throws at him. He's very sweet and kind person. He's the one in group who always gives good advises and always cheers up everyone when their are feeling bad. He has light blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, green gloves, green-yellow t-shirt with orange M on his left chest, dark orange overall folded around his waist, dark orange trouses and green-orange-white shoes. He's 16.

Ray is calm, open-minded, good listener, wise and brave. He's good friend and protective of his friends especially Hilary who's like little sister to him. He gives good advises to his friends and helps them. When someone of Bladebreakers has secrets he's the one who finds out first, not because they tell him but because he finds out that by himself. He has long black hair that is bound in long white wrap, golden cat-ish eyes, pale skin, red gloves, red headband with ying-yang sing on it, wears Hong-Kong styled clothing. He's 17.

Kai is a lone wolf. He loves to be alone . He's calm, prod, he's willing to sacrifice everything to get what he wants, he's quiet, mysterious and wise. He helps his friends when they need him and he really cares about them. He has grey hair, lighter purple eyes, pale skin, purple top, black west above it with yellow buttons and red stripes, he wears his scarf back and he has black gloves and shoes. He's 17.

Kenny is Tyson, Hilary and Max's classmate and very good friend. He's very smart and helps to team a lot. He has dark brown hair, pale skin, goggles, light green shirt with short sleeves and darker green tie, brown-green shorts and blue-white shoes. He's 16.

Minor characters:

Hiro is Tyson's older brother. He's 19.

Daichi is member of bleadbreakers. Sometimes he's very stubborn and immature but he's good friend. He's 13

Mariah is Ray's childhood friend and Lee's little sister. She's 16.

Lee is Ray's childhood friend and Mariah's big brother. He's 17

Kevin is Ray's childhood friend. He's 14.

Gary is Ray's childhood friend. He's 18.

Emily is Max's childhood friend. She's 16.

Michael is Max's childhood friend. He's 17.

Rick is Max's childhood friend. He's 18.

Eddy is Max's childhood friend. He's 18.

Tala is Kai's childhood friend. He's 17.

Spencer is Kai's childhood friend. He's 18.

Bryan is Kai's childhood friend. He's 17.

Robert is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Johnny, Enrique and Oliver. He's 19.

Oliver is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Robert, Johnny and Enrique. He's 16.

Johnny is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Enrique, Robert and Oliver. He's 16.

Enrique is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Robert, Oliver and Johnny. He's 17.

Ozuma is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Mariam, Joseph and Dunga. He's 16.

Mariam is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Ozuma and Dunga and Joseph's older sister. She's 16.

Joseph is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Ozuma and Dunga. And Mariam's little brother. He's 13.

Dunga is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Ozuma, Joseph and Mariam. He's 17.

Kane is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Salima and Hilary. He's 16.

Salima is a friend of bladebreakers, and childhood friend of Kane and Hilary. She's 16.

Julia and Raul are twin sister and brother. They're very good friends of bladebreakers. They are 17.

Miguel, Matilda and Claude are Tyson's childhood friends. Muigel is 16, Matilda is 14 and Claude is 18.

Brooklyn is main antagonist. He's leader of BEGA. He wants to take revenge on Tyson, Hilary and all their friends and he's Tyson and Hilary's old friend. He's 19.

Ming-Ming is Tyson and Hilary's old friend and wants to take revenge. Kenny has crush on her. She's 16.

Garland is Kai's old friend and wants to take revenge. He's 17.

Crusher also wants revenge because he thinks that it's Ray's fault that his little sister Monica is in hospital. He's 19.

Mystel is Max's old friend and he's with BEGA because they treated him. He's 16.


	2. Chapter 2: Relaizing Their Feelings

**CHAPTER 2: Realizing their feelings **

One sunny day Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai were standing in front of Tyson's dojo waiting for Hilary.˝Where is she already. She's late.˝ Tyson was complaining. Ray looks at him suspiciously. And so does Kai.˝Calm down Ty, she'll be here. She must be late because she has those girls things to do.˝ Max was answering to Tyson's question just to calm him down. ˝And what are those girls things she might do Maxie?˝ Ray was teasing Max.˝I don't know. Mabey make-up or she's picking clothes to wear or something other things that girls do.˝ Max answered smiling. ˝And what if something happened to her. Let's go look for her.˝

Tyson started to run towards doors when Kai pulled him back. ˝Dude, calm down. She'll be here. And stop worring to much.˝ ˝So, Ty, Buddy. Can I ask you one question?˝ ˝Sure Maxi, what is it?˝ While Max was asking Tyson that question Kenny was on his laptop analyzing some data, Ray was drinking soda and Kai was just standing there thinking ´Wonder what stupid question are you going to ask now Maxi.´ And when they heard what Max asked.˝Are you in love with someone Tyson?˝ ˝Whaaaat?˝ Kenny accidentally dropped his lap. ,Ray almost choked and Kai just watched Max and Tyson thinking´Whoww. I didn's see that one coming.´ ˝Wh…wha….whaa…..what? Wh…why are you a..a…askin m…me th….that?˝ Tyson asked nervously while Ray was looking at him.˝Just wondering.˝ Max said cheerfully. ˝Hhahahhahhahhahhahah!˝ Kenny started laughing. ˝What's so funny chief?˝ ˝Nothing. Just I can't imagine Tyson being in love and having girlfriend.˝ ˝And why's that. You think I can't win over a girl.˝ ˝No, it's not that. You don't look like a guy that falls in love˝ ˝Oh really.˝ ˝So you are in love with someone?˝ ˝NO I'm not in love!˝ Tyson said. ´Say what you wand Ty buddy you can't hide that from me.´ Ray was thinking while he started smiling. Kai saw him and suspected that he relized it too. ˝Ty, come on just admit it. You're different now.˝ ˝What are you talking about Max. I'm the same guy I've always been.˝ ˝No you're not. Maxi is right˝ ˝Oh Ray not you to!˝ ˝Ty we can see you've acted differently for a while now just admit it. You're in love.˝ ˝Nooo, I'm not in love.˝ ˝Yeah you are. And I know who is it!˝ ˝No you don't because I'm not in love!˝

˝Of course who else would talk that loud, huh, Tyson?˝ Hilary entered the dojo. Everyone turned towards her. ˝HILARY!˝ Tyson jumped and smiled at Hilary. ˝Hil, where were you we were so worried!˝ Tyson asked. ˝Actually he was only one worried.˝ Ray said standing behind Tyson. ˝Really?˝ Hilary asked and started blushing. ˝Hil, why are you blushing?˝ Max asked looking at her. ˝I..I'm not blushing.˝ ˝Yeah you are˝ Kai said knowing reason why is she blushing. ˝Yeah, you must be in love too. And it's Tyson! And Hil must be the one Tyson's in love with!˝ Max said happily. ˝WHAAATT?!˝ Tyson and Hilary shouted at the same time and started blushing. ´Oh come on you guys, just admit it.´ Ray was thinking watching Tyson and Hilary who were blushing. They were red as paprika. ˝Max please just stop with that nonsense.˝ ˝Key but I'm right and you and Hil and those three know it. You just don't wanna admit it.˝

´Oh my God. I can't belive, was it that obvious.´ ˝Umm.. guys I have to go home. See you tomorrow. Bye.˝ Hilary started running towards the door waving at the boys and thinking about Tyson. ˝B..but Hil you just got don't….. leave.˝ Tyson said sadly watching her running home. ´Uhh.. why do I feel so weird. Like… like… Oh my God…Am I really in love…with Hilary, but….but I can't, she's my best friend. She…I….no…no I can't. That could ruin our friendship.´ Tyson thinking about Hilary with worried face on.

Kai was just standing there and watching everyone. ´Hn, Tyson you idiot, looks like you finally realized. Took you long enough´ Kenny was really confused. He never tought that Tyson and Hilary could have feelings for each other, that was probably because they fought all the time and he always saw them as brother and sister. Max was watching at Tyson wondering ´I should probably apologize to Ty and Hil.´ ˝Ty, bud, I'm really really sorry.˝ ˝Why are you apologizing Maxi?˝ ˝Well I pressured you and Hilary about whole being in love thing and I'm really sorry.˝ Max said nervously while Tyson patted at his back. ˝Don't worry Maxie. It'll be fine. Actually I should be thanking you for helping me realize some things.˝ Tyson said it to Max smiling and Max was smiling back at him. Ray, Kai and Kenny were watching theme. Ray thought ´I hope Hilary's ok.´ Ray looked worried. Kai noticed that

˝Oh my. I don't know how will I ever be able to be near Tyson ever again. Is he feeling the same way? Hmm…? Maybe I could ask Ray, Max, Kai or Chief.˝ Hilary was talking to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Tyson Gets Leactured

**CHAPTER 3: Tyson gets lectured**

Hilary was sitting on grass near the river. She was looking in distance and thinking about Tyson. Then she heard voice coming from behind ˝Thinking about him?˝ She turned and saw Kai standing behind her and smiling at her. She smiled back˝Oh, Kai it's you.˝ ˝Yeah it's me. You okay?˝ Kai asked looking at her. He noticed she was worried. ˝Oh, I'm fine.˝ Hilary answered nervously. ˝Are you sure?˝ Kai asked her raising an eyebrow. ˝Like I said already. I'm fine.˝ She stood up and started walking, then suddenly Kai stopped her. ˝Hil, I can see you're worrying about something. Now tell me what is it. Come on. Is it about Tyson.˝ Hilary looked at him and then she looked down and answered ˝Sorry, Kai but I don't wanna talk about it.˝ ˝Fine. But I just want you to know that I'm always here for you and so are the others even Tyson. And Ray's really worried about you.˝ Kai turned and started walking. ˝Well thanks and say Ray there's nothing to worry about˝. Kai turns towards her and smiled and she smiled back.

Tyson was thinking´What should I do?´ Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai entered the dojo. ˝Hey Tyson. Whats up?˝ Max asked Tyson smiling as he always does. Tyson just remains silent ˝...˝ ˝Tyson? You okay?˝ Kenny asked worried. ˝Tyson, whats wrong?˝ Tyson still didn't answer. He was just looking down thinking about Hilary and whole that situation. ˝Earth to Tyson!˝ ˝TYSON!˝ All of them yelled at the same time. ˝Huh? Wha? Hey! When did you guys get in here?˝ Tyson was confused. ˝Well we got here just now but you didn't noticed us. You were just looking at empty space.˝ Ray answered looking at Tyson. ˝Tyson, did something happened?˝ Max asked Tyson although he knew what was he thinking about, actually who was he thinking about.

And so did the others. ˝Nothing happend. I was just thinking about Hi...Something˝ ˝So Ty. When are you planning to ask Hil on date?˝ Max asked curiously. ˝Well...I...I...˝ Tyson didn't know what to say because he's afraid of losing her. Kai was thinking ´Tyson's nervous. He's going to do something stupid. Again.´ ˝Well? What?˝ Kenny was asking knowing something was wrong. ˝I...I...can't...˝ Tyson was struggling. He knew if he said something everyone would started asking him questions and lecturing him. Especially Ray. ˝Come on Tyosn.˝ Max was impatient. ˝Spill it Ty. We won't bite. Hehehhe˝ Ray was teasing Tyson. But he knew something was wrong. ˝I'm so s...sorry guys. B...but.˝ Tyson said turning away from them. Ray puts his arm on his shoulder ˝Why are you apologizing?˝ ˝Are you okay Ty?˝ ˝No! I'm not okay! I'm not...I...look guys...I can't...ask Hilary out.˝ ˝What the heck are you talking about Tyson!˝ Ray asked Tyosn. He was worried. ˝Why not Tyson. I mean you love her, She loves you. I don't see why can't you ask her out.˝ ˝Are you afraid of getting rejected?˝ Kenny asked. ˝Well she loves him to so I don't see why would she reject him˝ Kai said looking at Tyson. ˝No, it's not that!˝ ˝Than what is it? Why are you doing that? You're going to lose your chance with her and you're going to lose her as a friend! Do you really want that Tyson? Huhh? Do you?˝ ˝No! I just...˝

˝Is there someone else?˝ Kai asked Tyson. Ray looked at Kai then at Tyson. ˝No! There's nobody else, but I...I...I'm just afraid. I don't whanna lose her.I...I love her to much. I couldn't stand losing he. I just couldn't. I...I...˝ Tyson started crying.´Tyosn...this...is...all my fault.´ Max was thinking whit sad look on his face what was unusually for him. Kai looking at Max, noticing he was sad. ˝Tyson, what are you afraid of?˝ Ray asked expecting an answer.˝I...I'm afarid if we start dateing and we fight and... It'll ruin our friendship. And I'm world champion what if some of my enemys try to hurt her...what if...I could never forgive myselfe.˝ Tyson was still crying. ˝Tyson, you should know that me and Max and Kai and Kenny and all of our other frinds will be there for you and Hil. You don't have to be afraid.˝ Ray was comforting Tyson. ˝No...I c...ca...can't. I'm sorry.I...just can't˝

˝I can't belive you Tyson. I thought you were better than that. I tought you weren't a coward. I thought you would never hurt your friends! Especially Hilary.˝ Ray started yelling at Tyson. ˝I didn't hurt anybody!˝ Tyson yelled back.˝Well you're going to aren't you? Think about it Tyson! If you break her heart she'll leve the team, she'll be mad at you and heart broken. And when you realize you were wrong she'll probably find someone else. Someone who wasn't afraid. And it'll haunt you forever. Do you really want that?˝ ˝No, but..˝ ˝No buts. Tyson. You have to risk.˝

˝It'll be worth it if you really love her.˝ Kenny smiled at Tyosn. ˝Yeah. Chief's right.˝ Kai said patting Kenny on his back. Max just stood back silent looking down thinking how this is all his fault.

˝Guys, I don't know. I need to think about this. I...˝ Tyson wiped his tears and turned to his friends. ˝I just need some time to think about this.˝ Ray,Kenny and Kai were relieved and Max just stood back silent.


	4. Chapter 4: Max Feels Guilty

**CHAPTER 4: Max Feels Guilty**

They were still at Tyson's dojo. ˝So Tyson did you decided what to do?˝ Kenny asked. ˝Yeah, I think so. I'll talk to Hilary tomorrow.˝ Tyson said, looking down with worried face. Ray, Kai, Kenny and Max looked at him. Max was sad and worried. Kai suddenly turned towards Max and asked him ˝Max? What's wrong. You're usually always smiling.˝ Ray,Tyson and Kenny were looking at Max. ˝I...I...I'm..so so so...sorry you guys. This...this is all m...my fault. Tyson I'm so so sorry.˝ Max suddenly started crying. ˝Max what are you talking about. This isn't your faoult˝ Kenny said walking towards Max. ˝YES IT IS. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. Tyson I'm so so sorry!˝ Max yelled, he was still crying. He started running towards the door. ˝Max.˝ Tyosn whispered. ˝Why is he thinking this is all his fault.˝ Kenny wondered. ˝Hn.˝ Kai just stood there wondering the same thing. ˝MAX! Wait! Maaaax!˝ Tyson started following Max. ˝Tyson!˝ ˝Let them solve this. Tyson and Max are like brothers. They'll work this out.˝ Kai said and put his hand on Ray's shoulder ˝Yeah. You're right.˝ Ray said thinking ´Where is Hilary? Hope she's okay.´ Ray looked worried.

Max was running and Tyson was following him. ˝Max! Stop! Please, just stop!˝ Tyson was calling out for Max. Max stopped near the river.

˝Max...why...were you...apologizeing? Why did you...run of like...that?˝ Tyson was asking Max. He was exhausted of running. ˝Max? What..˝ ˝It's all my foult! It's...˝ Max said looking down. ˝What do you mean?˝ ˝If I didn't start asking you about being on love none of this would of happened!˝ Max said and Tyson was looking at him. ˝Max this isn't your fault.˝ ˝Yes it is.˝ ˝Look Maxi, I actually have to thank you. If you haven't start asking those questions I would never relize that I'm in love with Hilary. Actually I never wanted to admit it. And thanks.˝ Tyson was smiling at Max. ˝Really? But when you said that you know what to do you looked sad. It looked like you wanted to tell her that...˝ ˝No, I wasn't sad. I was just tired, I went to bed really late last night.˝ ˝Ohhh!˝ ˝So everything's fine?˝ Tyson said patting Max on his back. ˝Yeah!˝ Max said cheerfully and smiled at Tyson, and he smiled back. ˝That's more like it.˝ ˝Lets go back at dojo.˝ They headed back home.

˝Where are they? I'm starting to get worried.˝ Ray said worridly.˝Calm down. I'm sure they'll come any minute now.˝ Kai said looking at door. ˝Hey you guys.˝ ˝We're back!˝ They looked at Tyson and Max who were just entering the dojo. ˝Max!˝ ˝Tyson!˝ Ray, Kai and Kenny ran towards them. ˝Where were you guys?˝ ˝Yeah, we started to get worried.˝ Kenny and Ray started asking questions. ˝We were talking.˝ ˝Is everything alright now?˝ Kai asked looking at Max.˝Yap!˝ Max said with big smile on his face. ˝That's the Max we know, right guys?˝Kai smiled. ˝Yeah!˝

˝Hey, guys! Dinner is ready!˝ Hiro was calling for them. ˝We're coming!˝ Tyson.

˝So, what were you doing today guys?˝ Hiro asked them. ˝Oh, nothing much.˝ ˝Nope.˝ ˝Always the same, you know he he.˝ ˝We were just doing...stuff.˝ ˝Hn.˝ They all tried to avoid telling Hiro everything that happened today. And he was looking at them suspiciously. ˝Oh really?˝ ˝Yeah!˝ Everyone said at the same time. ˝Guys you know I'm not deaf or blind.˝ ˝What do you mean by that?˝ ˝Well littl' bro I can see that Hilary wasn't here all day and you were so loud that I think people in other country could hear you.˝ ˝So...˝ ˝Yeah, I know what's going on.˝ Hiro said smiling. ˝Oh man!˝ ˝Hahahhhaha˝ They all started laughing. Even Kai.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiro

**CHAPTER 5: Hiro's Advice**

Hilary came at dojo. Only one who was there was Hiro. ˝Hi, Hiro.˝ Hiro turned and saw his little brothers firs love. ˝Oh, hi Hilary. How are you? I haven't seen you here past few days. Where were you?˝ Hiro asked curiosly.˝I'm fine. I had to do some stuff at home, so I couldn't come.˝ ˝You don't have to pretend Hilary. I know everything.˝ ˝You know what?˝ Hilary asked nervously. ˝That you and Tyson are in love with each other and that's all thanks to Max.˝ Hiro said looking at her and smiling. ˝Oh.˝Hilary looked down. ˝Hilary, whats wrong? Did you have fight with Tyson. Again.˝ ˝No, I don't know how will things be between Tyson and me now.˝ ˝What do you mean?˝ ˝Well, what if we start dating and then we fight and break up and...˝ He saw tears in her eyes.˝Hey, hey. It'll be fine. You know my grandfather told me that our mom and dad use to fight a lot before. And when they realized that they're in love they started dateing and got married few years later. So you see there's nothing to worry about. I mean sure there will be fights and maybe break ups but if you really love echother in the end you'll end up together. Trust me.˝ Hiro smiled at her. ˝...˝ She still looked sad. ˝Hey, everything will be fine. Hey why don't you tell me how your parents met and fell in love while we wait for them to weak up which could take a while. Hehe˝

˝Uh...well...I...˝ ˝Well?˝ ˝I...I...umm...oh look at the time! I have to go home!˝ ˝Huh? Why? You just got here.˝ ˝I know, but I really have to go. Tell guys I'll come tomorrow. Byee.˝ As she started to run towards doors Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny just woke up. ˝Good morning!˝ They all said at the same time. ˝Um...oh...good morning you guys.˝ ´Wonder whats wrong with her?´ ˝Hiro was that Hilary?˝ Tyson asked curiously. ˝Yeah.˝ ˝Where'd she go? Did something happened˝ Ray asked. ˝She went home. Nothing actually happened. We were talking about Tyson, and she said she didn't know what to do. She was scared if you start dating and then break up it could ruin your friendship. And than I told her story about our parents and then I asked her about hers and then she just said that she has to go and that she'll come tomorrow. And she left.˝ ˝This is suspicious.˝ Kai said seriously. ˝What do you mean Kai?˝ Tyosn asked looking at him. ˝Kai's right. When I asked her about her parents she started to act suspicious and she looked sad.˝ ˝Yeah I remember when I asked her about her parents she did the same thing.˝ Ray added. ˝When I think about it she never actually talked about her parents.˝ ˝Yeah, Chief's right.˝ ˝I know her for a very long time and I never met them.˝ Tyson said. ˝Niether have I.˝ Hiro said. ˝What if they died and she lives all alone?˝ Max said.

˝What should we do?˝ Kenny asked ˝Mabey you shouldn't do anything for now. If something's wrong she'll tell you by herself.˝ Hiro gave them an advice. ˝Good point. If we pressure her she'll never tell us.˝ Kai added. ˝They're right guys.˝ Ray said although he wanted to do something but he knew this is the best idea for now. ˝NO!˝ Tyson yelled. ˝Why are you yelling Tyson.˝ Max said looking at him. ˝I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing while something really streange's going on with Hilary and she might need my help. I'm mean our help.˝ ˝Tyosn calm down. You're over-reacting as always when it comes to Hilary!˝ ˝Littl' bro I know that you're worried but you need to give her little space. She'll tell you when she's ready. Just calm ?˝ Hiro tried to calm him down. ˝...˝ Tyson just remaind silent. ˝Look Ty I want to do something but listen to your brother. He's right.˝ ˝But...but...˝ ˝Ty buddy, we're all worried.˝ Max said smiling at him trying to cheer him up.˝Fine.˝ Tyson looked really pissed of. Everyone were wondering what's wrong with Hilary.

´I can't tell them jet.´ She was walking home. She was worried and she was thinking about Tyson. ˝Tyson..˝ She whispered. ˝Ahh... I'm finally home.˝ She went to her room lied down on her back and watched picture of her parents. ˝I wish you were here. Mom, dad.˝ Tears started running down from her face. Someone entered the room ˝Huh? Oh, grandma it's you.˝ She wiped tears away and smiled at her grandma. ˝You miss them don't you?˝ She sat next to her.˝Yeah. I miss them too much.˝ She started to cry again. ˝Oh,dear child. I know that it's hard but you could tell your friends. They will help you.˝ ˝No. I don't wanna worry them.˝ ˝But you know that they'll find out eventually.˝ ˝I know. I'll tell them when the time is right.˝ ˝Fine.˝ She smiled at her granddaughter and left room.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**Hope you like it ! X**

**enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6: Ray is Nostalgic

**CHAPTER 6: Ray is Nostalgic**

˝Hmmm...˝ Ray is standing on the bridge looking at the sunset. He's sad, worried, nostalgic. He misses his old friends from China. Lee, a guy his age who is like a brother to him. Mariah, pink haired beautiful girl and he's in love with her since they were little kids. Kevin, little guy who he use to get out off troubles a lot. And Gary, big guy who doesn't speaks much but eats a lot.

˝Ray? Is that you?˝ Familiar voice came from behind. ˝Huh? Hilary!˝ ˝What are you doing here all alone?˝ ˝Umm... I was just thinking.˝ ˝Oh.˝ ˝So what bridges you here?˝ ˝I was walking and thinking about some things.˝ She looks at Ray and sees a sad look on his face. ˝Ray? Is there something wrong? You can tell me anything.˝ She smiles at him, he looks at her. ˝I miss my old friends.˝ Ray looks in distance. ˝Oh. So that's the problem huh? Well, I'm sure you'll see them soon.˝ ˝I know but...˝ ˝It's okay. We all had childhood friends that we miss a lot. But makes me always feel better is knowing I'll see them again.˝ She smiled again.´I haven't seen that smile in a while.´ Ray smiles back. ˝It's getting late. I should go. Would you like to come to dojo with me.˝ ˝Sure. I haven't see or talk to you guys. Hehe.˝

˝Hey Max, have you seen Ray?˝ ˝Nope. He went for a walk this afternoon and haven't come back ever since.˝ ˝He's probably practicing. Something you two should do.˝ ˝Chife's right.˝ Kai said ˝But Kai. Don't you think it's little to late for practice. It's dinner time soon. Well practice tomorrow. Right Max?˝ ˝Yep.˝ Tyson and Max are entering the house but then Kai pulls them back. ˝Hold it you two. No practice, no dinner.˝ ˝Say WHAT?˝ ˝But Kai...˝ ˝No buts. Preper your launcers. NOW!˝ ˝And what about dinner?˝ Tyson asks. ˝We'll have dinner when Ray comes.˝ ˝Shout! Ray you better come home quickly or I'll have you for dinner. Grrrrr.˝ Tyson growls. ˝Oh maaaan! Ray save us!˝. ˝3,2,1,...˝ ˝Hay guys, I'm home!˝ ˝RAY!˝ Tyson and Max are so happy to see Ray. They run towards him and hug him. ˝Wow guys. I just went for a walk.˝ ˝They had to practice till you come home and than we would have dinner.˝ ˝Ohhh.˝Kenny explains to Ray. ˝Oh, look who came with me. It's Mariah ...um I mean Hilary.˝ Ray is still nostalgic. No one notices but Kai. ˝Guys dinner!˝ Hiro calls them. ˝We're coming!˝ Tyson says.

˝So guys, how was your day?˝ Hiro asks them. ˝Max and I were at park battling some kids, Kenny was watching us. and we won! ˝ ˝Yap!˝ Tyson and Max both are smiling. ˝I was just walking around city.˝ Kai says with serious face. ˝Um, I was at home and then I went for a walk and saw Ray. And we talked for a while. Right Ray?˝ Ray is just sitting quietly.´Ray.´ ˝Ray?˝ ˝RAY!˝ Tyson shouts ˝Huh? What is it Lee!?˝ He looks up and sees everyone looking at him. ˝Lee? My name isn't Lee! What's with you Ray?! Why are you acting so strangely?˝ Tyson asks. ˝I'm not acting strangely. I'm fine.˝ ˝No you're not. First you call Hilary Mariah and then Tyson Lee. What's with that?˝Kai asks angrily. ˝...˝ Ray just stands there silently. ˝Well Ray?˝ ˝Oh, just leave him alone you guys. He just misses his old friends that's all!˝ Hilary stands up for Ray.˝Oh, so that's what's wrong.˝ Max adds. ˝Ray why didn't you tell us?˝ ˝I didn't wanna worry you. Sorry guys.˝ Ray says with san face on. ˝Oh it's okay. But promise you'll tell us everything from now on.˝ ˝I promise.˝ ˝Great.˝ Max smiles. Ray smiles back.

FEW HOURS LATER

˝Guys I have to go home. See you tomorrow.˝ ˝Wait! Hil! I'll walk you out!˝

˝Thanks for dinner.˝ ˝Oh, no problem. You're welcome any time. Um...Well I wanted to ask you something.˝ ˝What is it?˝ ˝Um... would you...ummmmm...like to go out?˝ Tyson asks nervously. ˝Oh, sure. How about tomorrow?˝ ˝Okay.˝ ˝I'll come here at 8 o' ?˝ ˝Sure. See you tomorrow.˝ He smiles at her and she smiles back.˝See you. Bye.˝

´I cant belive it. I asked her out finally. Wait till guys hear about this. Hehe.´ Tyson was thinking with big smile on his face.

´I can't belive I'm going on date with Tyson.´ Hilary's so happy.

* * *

**Review! **

**Hope you like it!**

**enjoy! :) X**


	7. Chapter 7: Telling the News

**CHAPTER 7: Telling the news**

´I can't wait for tonight!´ Tyson is thinking with big smile on his face. Ray notices his really happy today. ˝Tyson, why are you so happy today?˝ Ray asks˝It's probably because Kai went for a walk early this morning and he didn't bug us with practicing.˝ Max adds. ˝No. It's not that.˝ Tyson says smiling. ˝Than what is it?˝ Kenny asks curiously. ˝You guys are not gonna belive me when I say you this!˝ ˝What?˝ ˝Well...I asked...Hilary out!˝ Tyson jumps out of joy. He's so happy. ˝Woww. You go Tyson!˝ ˝That's great Ty!˝ ˝So you decided to ask her out huh? Have fun tonight buddy!˝ ˝Did I hear well? You really asked her out? I can't belive, my little' bro is going on his firs date.˝ Hiro goes to Tyson and hugs him. ˝I...can't...breth..˝ Hiro puts him down. They all start laughing.

´I can't wait for tonight!´ She's so happy that she didn't watch where she walks. Suddenly she bumps into someone ˝Ahh!˝ ˝Hey look out! Huh? Hilary!?˝ It was Kai. He helps her get up. ˝Hi Kai. Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I walk.˝ ˝No problem. It could happen to anybody.˝ Kai smiles. ˝Yeah.˝ ˝So what's up.˝ ˝Oh nothing.˝ ˝Is something wrong?˝ ˝No! No. Everything's just fine.˝ She puts a big smile on her face. ˝Did something happened?˝ ˝Yeah! Tyson asked me out!˝ Hilary says cheerfully. ˝That's great!˝ Kai is happy for them and little suprised.˝Umm...I have to go home now. Bye Kai.˝ ˝Bye Hil.˝ They wave to each other and head home.

˝I'm home guys!˝ Kai enters the dojo. ˝WHAT!? I'm not wearing that!˝ He hears him from inside of house. ˝What now?˝ Kai goes to Tyson's room. ˝Huh? What happened in here? Did someone trow a bomb in here?!˝Kai askes surprised. ˝Noo. Tyson is being stobbern again.˝ ˝ What's the matter Ray?˝ ˝We suggested Tyson to wear white shirt and black trouses.˝ ˝ 'Aint gonna happen.˝ ˝Tyson, don't you wanna look handsome for Hilary?˝ Kenny asks. ˝Ofcourse I do but I don't wanna wear that thing.˝ ˝Oh boy.˝ ˝O come on Ty.˝ ˝Oh fine! But I'm not gonna wear that trouses I'm wearing my black jeans and that white shirt, and everyone's happy. Deal?˝ ˝Deal!˝

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny and Hiro stand in front of dojo.˝Hi guys.˝ She enters the door. ˝Hi Hil...wooww!˝ They look at her. She wears beautiful light blue dress. ˝Hil you look...wooww˝ Tyosn's speachlles. ˝I think word he ment to say is beautiful!˝ Max says. ˝You redy to go?˝ Tyson asks ˝Yes.˝ ˝Have a nice night.˝ ˝And don't you even think about doing anything.˝Ray teases Tyson.˝RAY!˝ ˝Heheh. Just kidding. Heheh.˝ ˝Have fun!˝ ˝We will. Bye!˝ ˝Bye.˝ ˝Be safe you two and bye!˝

* * *

**Review! :)**

**Enjoje! x**


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**CHAPTER 8: First Date**

˝So, where do you want to go Hil?˝

˝Oh, I don't know. Um, how about a pizza restaurant?˝

˝Sure. Let's go!˝ Tyson smiles at her and she smiles back. They arrive in pizza restaurant.

˝Wow! I haven't been here since I was kid. My parents, Hiro and I use to come here a lot. This place haven't change a bit and it passed 10 years.˝

˝That long huh? Well you must be happy to come here again?˝ ˝Yeah.˝ Tyson remembers old day when his mother was still alive. They sit and waiter comes to serve them

˝Good evning, what would you like to order?˝

˝Good evning.˝

˝Good evning.˝

˝We would like one pizza.˝ Tyson says.

˝It'l be here in 10-15 minutes.˝

˝Okay.˝ They say at the same time.

˝So, what's new with you Hil?˝

˝Oh nothing much, everything's always the same hehe. And you?˝

Well you know, always wakening up early because we have to practice. Pft. I can't get my beauty complains.

˝You weake up early? That doesn't sound like you!˝ Hilary starts giggling.

˝Of course not! Sometimes I sleep in. Max to. And then Kai yells. He even sometimes pours cold wather on us! Can you belive it!˝

˝Hahahahhahah!˝ Hilary starts laughing ˝Well actually I can belive it. Hahaha. It seems like you guys have a lot of fun!˝ Hilary smiles.

˝Yeah, we do, but it's more fun when you're around.˝ Tyson says smiling and blushing.

˝Oh, r...really?˝ Helary starts blushing too.

˝Yeah. You're great coach and even better friend and you're fun!˝

˝Tyson, thanks.˝ She giggles.

10 MINUTES PASSED

˝Here you go. Your pizza.˝ Waiter comes and puts pizza in the middle of the desk.

˝Thank you˝ They both say and waiter leaves.

˝Bon appetite!˝

˝Bon appetite!˝

10 MORE MINUTES PASSED

Tyson and Hilary finished with eating pizza.

˝This was good.˝

˝Yeah. I'm full! You wanna go for a walk?˝ He asks smiling.

˝Sure. Let's go.˝ Hilary smiles back.

˝Waiter, could You please come here?˝ Tyson calls for a waiter

Waiter comes.˝What do you need?˝

˝We would like a receipt.˝

˝Of course. I'll be back in a minute.˝

˝Okay.˝

Tyson sees Hilary takes her wallet. ˝Hilary, I'll pay.˝ Tyson smiles.

˝But..˝

˝It's okay. I'll pay.˝ ¨

˝Okay. I'll wait for you outside.˝

˝Okay.˝ He smiles and she smiles back. She goes outside.

´He's so nice and such a gentleman.´ She giggles.

˝Hilary?˝ A voce came from behind.

˝Huh? Mr. and Mrs. Tate. It's so nice to see you again!˝

˝You too Hilary. So what are you doing here?˝

˝I'm on a date.˝ She says timid.

˝Oh? Whit who?˝ Mrs Tate asks her.

˝Tyson.˝

˝Tyson? Oh, so he finally asked you out huh?˝

˝What? You knew?˝

˝Of course I did. Where is Tyson?˝ She smiles.

˝He's still inside. He's paying the receipt.˝

˝How nice of him.˝ Mr Tate says.

Tyson comes out. ˝Hilary, I payed, where d...oh. Mr and Mrs Tate? How are you.˝ Tyosn asks them politely.

˝We're fine.˝ Mr. Tate answers.

˝Where are You going?˝

˝We're going on dinner. We haven't been out together for a long time.˝

˝Yeah. And this is where we had our first date.˝

˝Really? That's nice.˝

˝Well, it was nice to see you again.˝

˝You too kids.˝ Mrs Tate says

˝Bye.˝ Tyson says

˝Bye. Say hi to Maxi for us would you guys.˝

˝We will. Bye.˝ Hilary says. They all wave at each other.

˝I wonder how's their date going?˝ Max's wondering.

˝Well, we don't know, but they'll tell us tomorrow.˝ Ray says with a smile on.

˝Yeah, no kidding.˝ Kai's being sarcastic.

˝So do you think they're going to have they first kiss tonight?˝ Max asks cheerfully.

˝Max! It's they first date!˝ Ray says.

˝Yeah.˝ Kenny adds.

˝Well some people kiss on their firs date!˝ Max says.

˝Max this is their first date ever!˝

˝So what!? You'll see!˝ Max is sure they'll have their first kiss tonight.

˝Hn.˝ ´Mabey Max is right.´ Kai's thinking.

Tyson and Hilary are walking near the river.

˝Hilary, you look beautiful.˝ Tyson compliments Hilary

˝Thanks.˝ She starts blushing.

˝Hilary?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝I..I LOVE YOU. I always did and I alway will.˝

˝Tyosn...I LOVE YOU TOO.˝ They stand so close to each other. They both start blushing. He puts his hands around her wrist and she puts her hands around his neck. They kiss, gently. They look in each other and smile. They are both blushing. They continue walking, talking, smiling, laughing, kissing. Some time passes.

˝Oh look at the time. I have to go home.˝ Hilary says,

˝Oh yeah. Me too.˝

Tyson escorted her to her house. ˝It was a great night, Tyson.˝

˝Yes it was!˝ He smiles.

˝See you tomorrow. Bye.˝ ˝Bye.˝ He comes close to her and they kiss again.

˝Bye, have a nice dreams!˝ Tyson waves at her.

˝You too. Bye!˝ Hilary waves back.

´This was one of my best nights ever! I'm so happy. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.´ Hilary's thinking and smiling. ´It was great night. She was so beautiful. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.´ Tyson was thinking about her while walking to his house.

They bout are so happy. But will it last? Find out in next chapter!

* * *

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Review **

**enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Curious Friends

**CHAPTER 9: Curious Friends**

The morning after Tyson's and Hilary's date. Supriseling for everyone Tyson wakes up in 7 A.M.. Everyone are still asleep. It's 9 A.M. and everyone wake up. They see that Tyson's bed is empty. They go in front of dojo and see...

˝Tyson?!˝ Everyone shout at the same time.

˝Huh?˝ Tyson turns around. ˝Good morning guys! You slept well?˝ Tyson greets everyone with a big smile. They all are looking at him.

˝Good morning.˝

˝Good morning.˝

˝G' Morning.˝

˝Good morning.˝

They greet him back. They all are confused.

˝Tyson!˝ Max comes closer to Tyson, and looks at him with big smile.

˝Yeah, Max?˝ Tyson looks at him smiling back.

˝Soooo?˝ Max still looks at Tyson.

˝What?˝ Tyson's confused.

˝How was the date?˝ Ray asks.

˝Where were you?˝ Kenny asks

˝Did you kiss her?˝ Max asks. They all start asking questions at the same time.

˝Hey, hey, calm down you guys! Heheh. I'll tell you everything but shouldn't you first have breakfast?˝

˝We'll eat later!˝

˝This is more important!˝

˝C' mon Ty. Speak!˝ They're so curious. They can't wait to hear the whole story.

˝Fine, fine! I'll tell you right away.˝ ´Jezze, what's with theme?´ Thyson wonders.

Hilary wakes up early as well. She makes her bed, brushes her teeth, dresses up and goes in kitchen for breakfast. At around 10 A.M. her prone rings. ˝Hello?˝

˝Hi, Hil it's Mariah! Come on Skype. NOW! Others are already there! Hurry! Bye!˝

˝Others? What others? Mariah? Agh, she hung up!˝ Hilary goes on her computer and logs in Skype.

˝So what's so important Mariah?˝

˝Hi Hil!˝ Mariah says. Except her there were also Emily, Julia, Mariam, Salima and Matilda.  
˝We haven't seen each other in quite a while, Hil!˝ Julia says.

˝What's new?˝ Emily asks.

˝How are you?˝ Mailda asks.

˝How was the date?˝ Salim asks.

˝Did you kiss?˝ Mariam asks.

˝How do you guys know about mine and Tyson's date?˝ Hilary asks them. She's so confused.

˝Well Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny told us.˝ Mariah says smiling.

˝Yeah and they also said to the guys. They all came on Japan and we'll come in a few days.˝ Salima says.

˝Actually Kevin, Gary, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver couldn't come.˝ Julia says.

˝Oh, I see.˝

˝Come on girl! Spill it out!˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝Come on, come on!˝

˝Hey girls! Calm down. I'll tell you just calm down.˝

WITH BOYS

Ding dong!

˝Huh?˝

˝I'll get it!˝ Max gets up and goes to open th door.

˝Oh, they finally arrived.˝ Ray says smiling.

˝This gotta be interesting.˝ Kai's standing by the wall

˝Who came? Now I'm really confused! What's going on?˝

˝You arrived!˝ Max opens the dose and greets their friends.

˝Where's Tyosn?˝ Miguel asks.

˝Infront of dojo. Come.˝ Max says. They follow him.

˝TYSON!˝ They all shout his name at the same time.

˝Miguel? Claude? Kane? Michael? Rick? Eddy? Lee? Ozuma? Dunga? Joseph? Raul? What are you guys doing here?˝

˝We came after they told us the big news!˝˝Rick says.

˝Oh so these blabermoths told you huh?˝ Tyson glares at Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny.

˝Hahahah. Yeah!˝ Miguel laughs.

˝So where are the others?˝ Tyson asks.

˝Girls will come in few days and right now they're on Skype with Hilary! And other guys couldn't come. They'll come soon.˝ Lee informs Tyson.

˝So Tyosn start talking.˝

˝Well theres nothing much to talk about. We went in old pizza restaurant, then when we were on our way out we saw your parents Max, and then we went for a walk and we talked, laugh. We were having fun.˝

˝Did you kiss?˝ Max asks directly. They all start staring at Tyson. He becomes nervous.

˝Well? Tyson?˝

´Should I tell them? Will Hilary get mad because I told them? Hmmmmm.´ Tyson's thinking.˝Uhhh...well...actually...˝

˝Yeah?˝ They all stare at Tyson. Still.

˝Ummm...˝ Tyosn's struggling

˝Did you or you didn't? Come on Tyson!˝ Ray yells.

˝That's one simple question!˝ Max says smiling.

˝...OKAY, I ADMIT IT! WE KISSED! You happy?˝

They all stare with open mouth except Kai who's thinking ´Looks like Maxi was right after all.´ He smiles.

˝Woohoooo! Yeah! I was right! Hahahahah! I was right! Heheh!˝ Max starts jumping around the dojo. He's so happy that he was right. All others start laughing. ˝Hahahahhahahah!˝

˝We know Maxi, hehe. You were right.˝ Ray says smiling.

˝I have to admit Tyson. I never tought you would have guts to ask her out, but you did. Heheh.˝ Ozuma says smiling to Tyson.

˝Aww Ozuma I think that that's one of nicest thing you said to me. Heheh.˝ Tyson's teasing.

˝Well, there is first time for everything.˝

˝Yeah.˝

Boys continued laughing and teasing one another. They had a lot of fun.

WITH GIRLS

˝So Hil, speak.˝

˝Well theres nothing much to talk about. We went in old pizza restaurant, then when we were on our way out we saw Max's parents, and then we went for a walk and we talked, laugh. We were having fun.˝

˝Did you kiss?˝ Mariam asks right away.

˝Uhh...˝ All girls stare at Hilary.

´Í wonder if Tyson will be mad if I tell them?´Hilary's thinking.

˝Well?˝

˝Speak up girl!˝

˝Come on!˝

˝YEAH, WE KISSED! Okay?˝ Hilary yells.

˝AWWWWWWWWWW!˝ All girls shout at the same time.

˝How was it?˝ Emily asks.

˝Was it your first kiss?˝ Salima asks.

˝It was nice. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was wonderful feeling. He was so nice and gentle. And...˝

˝Girl! You're in LOVE!˝ Julia says smiling.

˝I wish we were there so we can hug you!˝ Mariah says.

˝Yeah.˝ Marian adds.

˝I have to go. See you soon! Bye!˝ Matilda logs out.

˝Me too. Have to go pack for trip. Bye!˝ Julia logs out.

˝I have to go to, I have to go clean that mess boys made. Bye!˝ Mariam logs out.

˝I have to go cook a lunch for Kev and Gary! Bye!˝ Mariah logs out.

˝I have to go too, Hil. We'll see you soon! Bye!˝ Salima logs out.

˝Those girl! What wold I do without them. heh!˝ She giggles.

˝Oh I could go to dojo.˝ She heads to dojo.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**enjoy and review X**


	10. Chapter 10: Here Comes The Storm

**CHAPTER 10: Here Comes The Storm**

Far away from Japan, in cold land of Russia lives evil man Boris, and his beyblade BEGA and members are Mystel, Crusher, Ming Ming, Garland and Brooklyn. They're getting ready to go in Japan for REVENGE.

˝When are we setting of, Boris? I can't wait to see them suffer especially those two.˝ He had picture of bladebrakers in his hand, he wrinkles it and holds it strongly in his grip.

˝Patience my boy. We'll be there soon enough.˝ Boris answers and both he and Brooklyn smirk.

´Kai, you'll pay for everything.´ Garland thinks while growling.

´Ray, you made big mistake when you hurt my sister. You'll pay. I promise you that.´ Crusker thinks while looking at his sister's picture.

´Max, my dear friend. I'm so sorry it had to be this way.´ Mystel's looking out of window in distance. He's sad. He had to sacrifice his friendship with Max to save him and his friends.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mystel was blading. And the suddenly someone came. ˝Mystel, my boy. You're quite good blader.˝_

_˝Huh? What do You want?˝ Mystel asked him with angry voice._

_˝I'm forming a beybladeing team and I would love to if you'd join us!˝ Boris said._

_˝No thanks.˝ He answered._

_˝But you will my dear boy!˝_

_˝And why would I?˝ He started walking away and then Boris said something... _

_˝Well I know EVERYTHING about you! You wouldn't wanna that your dear friend Max and his friends get hurt, right?˝ Mystel stopped. He turned around._

_˝Don't you dear hurt them!˝ Mystel started yelling._

_˝Oh but I'll have to if you my dear boy don't join us.˝ He smirked. Mystel was so angry. But he joined. ˝Fine!˝ _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

˝Mystel?˝ Someone showes behind him.

˝Hm? What is it Garland?˝ Mystel asks. Garland notices he's sad.

˝Are you okay? You look worried.˝ He asks.

´I wish I could tell you.´ He was thinking. ˝I'm fine.˝ Mystel continues looking out of window.

˝You know you can tell me anything right?˝

˝I know. I'm sorry but I wanna be alone. Could you please leave?˝

˝Mystel...˝

˝Just leave!˝ Garland looks at him and leaves

´I'm sorry.´

IN JAPAN

Hilary's on her way to dojo. She suddenly bumped into someone. ˝Uh...I'm so sorry I...Tala?˝

˝Hilary?˝ Tala looks at her with admiration. ´She's so beautiful!´ ˝We haven't seen each other for a long time. How are you?˝ Tala smiles.

˝I'm fine.˝ She smiles back.

˝So, you're dating Tyosn?˝

˝How did you...oh right. Guys told you right?˝

˝Yeah. You're going at Tyson's place?˝

˝Yeah why?˝

˝I'm going there as well. Lets go together.˝

˝Oh, okay!˝ She smiles.

They arrive in dojo. ˝Hi guys.˝ They vawe at them.

˝Huh? Hilary!˝ ´What's she doing with Tala?´ Tyson gets a little jelles.

˝Tala?˝ Kai's surprised to see him here.

˝Guys I have to tell you something very important!˝ Thea all looked at him.

˝What is it? Where are Bryan and Spencer?˝

˝That's what I wanted to talk about! Boris is planning something again they got captured by his people! I managed to get away! Guys you have to be very carefull from now on. He manages a new team BEGA! I don't know who are the members but he's planning something against you! Just please be carefull!˝ Tala explained everything. They all stared at him.

˝Did he sent you? Huh? Did Boris sent you?!˝ Tyson snapped at him.

˝Tyson calm down!˝ Hilary pulled him back.

˝Tyson, if Tala was still with Boris he wouldn't come here to tell us his plan!˝ Ray said.

˝Do you know what is he planning?˝ Kenny asks Tala.

˝No. I didn't hear, but you have to believe me!˝

˝We belive you!˝ Max says.

All of them were.

NEXT DAY

˝Ahhhh! We finally arrived!˝ Boris says while getting out of plane.

˝Finally!˝ Brooklyn smirks.

˝Boris! Hey you guys. You finally arrived!˝ They heard a familiar voice.

˝Ming Ming! Ah dear child we haven't seen in quite a while! Are you ready?˝

˝You don't have to ask! I'm always ready!˝

˝You haven't changed a bit kid.˝ Crusher says standing behind her.

˝Hey there big guy!˝ She looks up and smiles at Crusher.

˝Did you grown since last time kid?˝ Garlad teases her.

˝Actually I did!˝

˝I'm going for a walk.˝ Brooklyn starts walking.

˝You can't wait, don't ya' Brooklyn!˝

˝Ming Ming are you ready to make them suffer.˝

˝Yeah!˝ She jumps.

Hilary's walking home. But she didn't noticed that someone's following her. ´There's my prey.´ He smirks. He heads the other way and on purpose bumps into Hilary.

˝Ahh!˝ She falls on the ground. He helps her get up but then she sees who it is.

˝Thank you, and I'm...aaah! YOU!˝ She takes few steps back.

˝Oh so you remember me?˝ He smirks.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**enjoy and review :) x**


	11. Chapter 11: Help Me Tyson

**CHAPTER 11: Help Me Tyson**

˝Wh...what are you doing here?!˝ Hilary asks Brooklyn.

˝Isn't it obvious. I came to get what's mine!˝ He smirks.

˝What are you talking about?˝ She's cornered against the wall as he's walking towards her.

˝I came to get you my dear Hilary. You. I want YOU!˝ He takes her arms puts them above her head on the wall and kisses her. She tries to free herself but he's to strong. ´Tyson please help me.´

˝Let me go!˝ She yells.

˝Be quiet! You'll come with me now!˝

˝I won't. You can't make me!˝ He slaps her. She falls on the ground. At that moment Tyson and others are on their way to airoport to pick up girls.

˝You will come with me whether you like it or not.˝ He pulls her back up and holds her arm strongly. She's crying. ´´Tyson..´

˝Let me go! That hurts!˝ She was still trying to free herself.

˝Hey! Let her go!˝ The voice came from behind.

˝Tyson.˝ Brooklyn says looking at him.

˝Brooklyn I'm not going say it again! Let her GO!˝

˝And what if I don't!˝

˝Than you'll have to deal with us!˝ Ray says. And behind him are all the others.

Brooklyn pushes her on the ground. She hits her head really hard. Tyson and others run towards her. ˝Hilary!˝ ´I'll get you Hilary. You'll be mine! Hahahha.´ He's thinking as he walks away.

˝T...Ty...son...˝ She whispers and faints.

˝Hil...˝ Tyson starts crying.

˝Ray! You, Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson go take her to hospital and we'll get the girls at airport. We'll come to hospital later okay?˝ Kane says.

˝Okay. Thanks you guys.˝

˝No problem.˝ Ray, Max, Kenny, Kai and Tyson crying Hilary in his arms are on their way to hospital. Kane, Miguel, Claude, Tala, Lee, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Michael, Eddy, Rick and Raul are on their way to airport to get the girls.

AT HOSPITAL

Tyson and others wait for doctor to tell them how's Hilary. Doctor came out of the room.

˝Doctor! How is she?˝

˝Is she going to be okay?˝

˝Is she awake?˝

˝Is she hurt?˝

˝Can we see her?˝ They all start asking questions.

˝She's okay and awake. Yes you can see her. But she needs to stay here couple more days.˝

˝Okay.˝ They enter the room.

˝Hil!˝ Tyson runt to the bed where Hilary is lying.

˝Tyosn, Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny! You guys came! Where are the others?˝

˝They went to airport to get girls.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Hilary, did he hurt you?˝

˝He...hit me and kissed me. I...I coudn't free myself. I'm sorry.˝ She starts crying.

˝Hil, it's not your fault.˝ Ray comforts her.

˝I wanna go home.˝ Hilary says squizing Tyson's hand. He looks at her and smiles gently.

AT AIRPORT

˝I hope they got to hospital safely and that Hil is okay.˝ Kane looks down.

˝They'll be fine. How come you're so worried about her. Are you in looooooove?˝ Dunga teases him.

˝No! Hilary, Salima and I were best friends when we were kids. And then she had to move.˝

˝Ouuuuu.˝

˝GUYS!˝ They hear girls.

˝Mariah!˝ ˝Lee!˝Lee hugs his sister.

˝Julia!˝ ˝Raul! Brother!˝ They hug too.

˝Emily!˝ ˝Hey guys!˝Michael, Eddy and Rick hug her.

˝Matilda!˝ ˝Miguel! Claude!˝ They hug aswell.

˝Mariam!˝ ˝Litlle brother! Ozuma! Dunga!˝ They hug too.

˝Salima!˝ ˝Kane!˝ They hug.

˝Guys where are Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kai and Kenny?˝ Mariah asks worldly.

˝Umm...something happened.˝ Rick says.

˝˝What is it? What happened? Kane? Tell me!˝

˝It's nothing serious...˝

˝Spek!˝

˝We were on our way to airport, when we saw Hilary in some ally with Brooklyn. We luckily got on time.˝ Lee says.

˝Yeah how nows what he could have done˝ Michael says looking trough window.

˝I don't think it's over.˝

˝No! Hilary! Where is Hilary?˝ Salima starts yelling

˝She's in hospital.˝ Kane answers.

˝NO! Why? Why her? Haven't se been trough enough! HILARY,NOOO!˝ Salima starts crying. Kane wraps his arms around her.

˝It'll be okay. Calm down.˝

˝We all will protect her.˝

˝Hil...Ray...˝ Mariah whispers.

´Max, hope you're okay.´ Mariam looks down while Ozuma looks at her.

˝Let's go to hospital!˝ Julia says.

AT HOSPITAL.

˝Guys!˝

˝Salima? Hey they arrived!˝

˝Where is Hilary?˝

˝She's inside. Tyson's with her.˝

˝Can we go in?˝ Kane asks.

˝No. Visiting time is over.˝ Max says.

˝But...I wanna see her.˝ Salima says.

˝Me to.˝ Mariah says.

˝We all do.˝ Julia adds.

˝I'm sorry guys we'll come tomorrow again.˝

IN ROOM

˝Hil, I have to go.˝

˝˝Ty, don't leave me, please.˝ She holds his hand tightly.

˝I have to. They won't allow me to stay. We'll come tomorrow.˝ He kisses her in head.

˝Okay. Bye.˝

˝Bye.˝ He leaves the room.

˝Tyosn, is she okay?˝ Salima asks.

˝She's fine. Don't worry.˝ Tyson says.

As they were on their way out Brooklyn sneaks in.

He enters Hilary's room. She's sleeping. He smirks. He takes her in his arms.˝Huh, Tyso...uh...aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!˝ She screams.

˝What was that?˝ Max turns around.

˝Hilary!˝ As Tyson's on his way in they see Brooklyn carrying her. ˝Tyson! Help! Tyson!˝

˝Hilary! Hey let her go!˝

˝Hilary!˝ Salima, Kane and others call out for her as he takes her away.

˝Hey let her go!˝

˝Tyson please, help me!˝

˝He can't save you. Hehehe!˝

˝TYSON!˝

˝HILARY!˝ He calls he as they watch truck get away. Tyson starts running but Kai stoops him.

˝It's to late, truck already got away. We'll find her. Don't worry.˝

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**Review please!**

**enjoy. x**


	12. Chapter 12: Spliting Up

**CHAPTER 12: Splitting up**

˝Hilary. Be safe please.˝ Salima says as she starts crying.

˝Salima, she'll be okay. She's strong.˝ Kane tries confort her.

˝But she's been trough so much. She...˝ Salima starts crying even harder.

˝What do you mean by that?˝ Ray asks.

˝Well, we know her for a long time. When she was 3 years old her parents were killed. She had to move away to her grandmother and grandfather in Tokyo. We bearly saw her. Then her grandfather died. She was so sad when she was alone, but when someone's with her she is better.˝

˝She lost both of her parents?˝ Mariah and others are surprised.

Mariah started crying. Ray wrapped his arms around her.

˝We have to go find her!˝ Tyson says.

˝He's right!˝ Max adds.

˝Okay. Let's go!˝

Okay Kenny and Emily you stay here and try to find her location. The rest of us will split up around town.

˝Guys I'm going to find Boris and free Brooklyn and Spencer. And I'm going alone. See you later and good luck.˝ He says smiling as he walks away.

˝Good luck to you too Tala.˝ Kai says.

˝Okay. Kenny and Emily found other members of BEGA. Miguel. You, Matilda, Claude and Eddy go in park. There will be Ming Ming. Ray you're with Mariah, Lee and Rick and you're after Crusher. He's in abandoned amusement park.

Kai you're with Julia, Raul and Dunga. You're after Garland. He's in front of museum. Max you go with Ozuma, Mariam and Joseph in old storage there will be Mystel.˝ ´Huh. That guy has same name as my old friend.´ Max's thinking. And Kane, Salima and Michael you go with me in their hide-out. We're after Brooklyn.

They all gone their own way. Meanwhile at Tyson's dojo. Oliver, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Gary, Kevin and Daichi arrived. ˝Thank you for coming you guys.˝ Kenny says.

˝So what do we have to do?˝ Robert asked.

˝Okay we have to split up. Oliver and Robert you go in BEGA's high out. There are Tyosn, Kane, Salima Michael, and probably it's where they're keeping Hilary. Johnny and Enrique you go to old storage where are Max, Mariam, Ozuma and Joseph. Hiro. You and Daichi go in front of museum where are Kai, Julia, Raul and Dunga. Gary and Kevin you go to old amusement park. There will be Ray, Mariah, Lee and Rick. Emily and I will go in park where are Miguel, Matilda, Claude and Eddy. We're coming you guys. Good luck everyone.˝

˝I'm coming Hilary! Hang on! I'll save you!˝ Tyosn says as he was running towards BEGA's high out with Kane, Salima and Michael.

˝Tyson...˝ Hilary whispers as she weakS up and sees Brooklyn standing in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13: Batteling Diva

**CHAPTER 13: Battling Diva**

Miguel, Matilda, Claude and Eddy are on their way to park where is BEGA's Ming-Ming. Small blue haired girl, brown eyes, black dress.

˝You must be Hilary's friends right?˝

˝Where is she?˝ Mihuel asks.

˝I'm not telling! You have to defet me first. Witch is imposible. Hahhahaahahha!˝

˝You againts all of us at once?!˝ Eddy asks.

˝Yeah! I'll win in no time. He!˝ She smiles.

Minwhile Kenny and Emily are on their way to park.

˝We have to hurry!˝ Emily says.

˝We'll be there on time˝ Kenny says. They continue running.

˝Are you ready to be crushed!˝ Ming-Ming says and smirks.

˝You're the one who's getting crushed!˝ Matilda says.

˝You tell her!˝ Eddy says.

˝3...˝

˝2...˝

˝1...˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝ They all launch their beys.

˝Go Trypio!˝

˝Rapig Eagle!˝

˝Pierce Hedgehog!˝

˝Dark Grgoyel!˝

˝Venus! Hurricane attack!˝

˝Trypio dogge it!˝

˝To late for that! Venus crush him!˝ She smiles.

˝NO!˝ Eddy yells as he sees his bey being pused out of the stadium.

˝Eddy!˝

˝Same thing will happen to you so you can just give up now! Hahahah!˝

˝We'll never give up!˝ Miguel says. ˝Dark Gargoyel! Fire Execution!˝

˝Dogge it.˝

˝Aggh! We're keep missing.˝

˝Finish them of!˝ Ming Ming almoust defeted them, but them...

˝Trygator!˝

˝Hopper!˝

˝What's this?˝

˝Kenny!˝

˝Emily!˝

˝Let's defete her together!˝ Kenny says.

˝YEAH!˝

˝If there would me million of you you couldn't defete me! Venus! Hurricane attack!˝

˝Everyone attack at same time!˝

˝Dark Gargoyel! Fire Execution!˝

˝Pierce Hedgehog! Poison Needel!˝

˝Rapid Eagle! Twin Sabre!˝

˝Trygator! Wather Smash Attack!˝

˝Hopper! Hopp!˝ They defeted her.

˝What!? No way! How could I lose.˝ Ming Ming's in shock.

˝Where is Hilary?˝ Miguel asks.

˝At BEGA's highout.˝ Ming Ming answers.

˝You're good blader Ming Ming.˝ Claude says.

˝You guys too.˝ Ming Ming smiles.

Miguel, Matilda, Claude, Kenny and Emily are on their way to BEGA's high out where are Tyosn, Kane, Salima, Michael, Hilary, Boris and Brooklyn.

˝Where am I? What happened?˝

˝You're far away from home and your friends! They're looking for you but don't get your hopes up! They won't defete BEGA's best bladers!˝ He smirks.

˝You monster! Why are you doing this?!˝

˝Because I want YOU!˝

She's scared but she knows Tyson and others will come.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :) Review please ;)**

**Enjoje :D x**


	14. Chapter 14: Mad For No Reason

**CHAPTER 14: Mad For No Reason**

Ray, Mariah, Lee and Rick are in abandant amusment park, but there was no one there.

˝Where's Crusher?˝ Ray asks looking around.

˝Mabey he chickend out!˝ Rick says.

˝Or he's hiding somwhere waithing right time to attack.˝ Mariah says.

˝Smart girl!˝ Crusher says as he launches his bey at them.

˝Huh?˝ Mariah and guys turn around.

˝LET IT RIP!˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝ They all launch their beys.

˝Driger!˝

˝Rock Bison!˝

˝Galux!˝

˝Galeon!˝

˝Gigars! Attack! Ray you'll pay!˝ Crusher attacked with full stranght.

˝What are you talking about?˝

˝You know what I'm talking about! Gigars! Demolation Axe!˝

˝Driger!˝ Gigars pushed Driger and it flew in sky and back on ground.

˝Galuxe attack! Lynx Claw Attack!˝

˝Galeon, Spiral Lightning!˝

˝Rock Bison, Rock Drop!˝

˝Gigars! Demolation Axe!˝ He attackes.

˝Galman!˝

˝Galazzy!˝

˝Kevin! Gary!˝ Mariah sees them coming.

˝Hey guys you came!˝

˝Of coure we did.˝ Gary says smileing as well as Kevin.

˝Crusher? What are you mad about?˝

˝It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!˝

˝What?˝

˝It's your faul that my sister is in hospital! Your fault!˝

˝Ray what's he talking about?˝ Mariah asks Ray worridly.

˝What...?˝ Ray looks suprised not knowing what is Crusher mad about.

˝Ray?˝

˝RAY! Answer me?˝ Mariah snaps.

˝I don't know what's he talking about?˝

˝It's your fault my sister's in hospital in coma! It's your fault!˝

˝WHAT?No I didn...˝

˝Gigars!˝

˝RAY! Look out!˝ Mariah shouts. Rick pushes Crusher's bey. Crusher tries to attack again but then...

˝STOP!˝ Someone yells as they turn around Crusher sees his sister.

˝Monica!?˝ Cruser's eyes are filled with tears.

˝Big brother!˝

˝Mon!˝

They hug.

˝It's that girl!˝

˝What girl?˝ Mariah gets a little jellous.

˝Girl...˝

˝It's you! You tried to help me that day!˝

˝So he wasn't...˝

˝No.˝

˝I'm sorry Ray and all of you! I...I...˝

˝It's not your fault.˝

˝Yeah they tricked you.˝

Crusher gets mad. ˝Boris! He and all of them will pay!˝

˝Will you help us defet them?˝ Ray asks.

˝Yeah!˝

˝Be cearful big brother.˝

˝I will.˝

˝Come on you guys. I'll show you where they are!˝

* * *

**I know there are a lot of spellig and gramma mistakes but I try my best :)**

**Please review **

**Hope you like it! Enjoje ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friend

**CHAPTER 15: Old Friend**

Kai, Julia, Raul and Dunga are in fornt of museum. And there was Garland.

˝You must be BEGA's blader?˝ Raul asks.

˝Yes, I am. Kai...˝ He smirks.

˝Where's Hilary?˝ Julia asks.

˝I'll tell right after you defete me. Hhehheheh.˝ He laugs.

˝3...˝

˝2...˝

˝1...˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝ They all launck they beys.

´This guy looks familiar. Hn.´ Kai thinks.

˝Vortex Ape!˝

˝Tourch Pegasus!˝

˝˝Thunder Pegasus!˝

˝Dranzer!˝

˝Apollon! I'll beat you Kai!˝ He smirks again.

˝Kai, he sounds like knows you from befre.˝ Julia says.

˝Well he dose looks falimar. And his voice. Like that kid I met and...˝

_FLASBACK_

_That was long time ago. We were kins. I was playing with my frinds on playground. Than he came. Kid ehit grey hair. _

_˝Hi guys.˝ He smiled._

_˝Hi. Who are you?˝_

_˝I'm new here.˝ He smiled so brightly._

_Time passed. We were playing all day. But then some guy came. _

_˝Son, come with me.˝ He looked sad. I knew something was wrong. _

_˝Buy guys. See you tommorrow.˝ He smiled. _

_We came other day but he neve came._

_It's like it was yesterday. Somehow I knew I'll see him again._

_FLASHBACK_

˝Kai?˝

˝Kaii?˝

˝You're that kid I met so long time ago right?˝

˝So you do remember Kai.˝ He smiles. ˝I'm glad.˝

˝Why do you want to defete me? I tought we're frinde.˝ Kai says.

˝I promised my dad.˝ He says.

˝Huh?˝

˝Why?˝

˝...˝

˝Garladn...˝ Kai looks at him.

˝Apoolo attack! Radian Thunder!˝

˝Ahhh!˝

˝Metal Driger!˝

˝Strata Dragoon!˝

˝What...˝

˝Daich!˝

˝Hiro!˝

˝What are you guys doing here?˝

˝We came to help˝ They both smiled.

˝Garland. Please stop this!˝

˝I can't. My parents were good friend with Boris. My mom died and than my dad. I promised him that I'll do wathever Boris asks me. I'm sory but I have to do this. I have to defete you!˝

˝Garland!˝

˝Ready guys?˝

˝We're ready!˝

˝Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!˝

˝Thunder Pegasus! Toda La Fureza!˝

˝Tourch Pegasus! Fuerza Valiente!˝

˝Vortex Ape! Crash Attack!˝

˝Metal Driger! Triger Fang!˝

˝Strata Dragoon! Vurs Hurricane!˝

˝Ahhhhhhh!˝ They defeted Garland.

˝It was good battle.˝ Kai smiles.

˝Yeah it was.˝

˝Now tell us whe...˝

˝I'll show you! Follow me!˝


	16. Tala, Spencer and Bryan Vs 101 Bladers

**CHAPTER 16: Tala, Bryan and Spencer Vs. 101 Bladers**

Tala enters BEGA's highout. Every room's empty.

˝Wonder where are everyone?˝ He's walking down the hall.

˝Tala, my boy. You're about to have welcoming party. Hehehehehe.˝ Boris laughs.

He heard sushong behind him.

˝Who's there?!˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝

˝Ahhhh!˝ two kids aim their blades at Tala and then someone comes...

˝Falborg!˝

˝Seaborg!˝

˝Huh? Bryan?! Spencer?!˝

˝Hey Tala, you okay?˝

˝I'm fine. I tought Boris cought you?˝

˝He did but then we got away.˝

˝Good job. Now lets find him.˝

˝Let's go!˝

˝You guys ain't going anywhere!˝

˝What?˝

˝Who are you?˝

˝We're BEGA's bladers. And if you want to see master Boris you'll have to go trough us first.˝

˝We'd be glad to. Right guys?˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝We got your back bud!˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝ They all launch their beys.

˝Walborg!˝

˝Seaborg!˝

˝Falborg!˝

Three of them are fighting againts 100 bladers. They are good. Really good. After all they'are beeing coucht by BEGA's best bladers: Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland, Crusher and Miguel.

˝Survaival Crusher!˝

˝Wickes Wind!˝

˝Wave Imack!˝

They beat them all. All 100 bladers.

˝We won!˝

˝Lets go!˝

˝Not so fast!˝ A voice came from behind.

˝Brooklyn!˝ Tala looks at him angrily.

˝You have to beat me and then you can go to Boris.˝

˝Where is Hilary?!˝

˝Beat me if oyu can!˝

˝Fine!˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝

˝Zeus! Thuner Attack!˝ They were all nocked out of the stadium. And they all are unconcies.

˝Good job Brooklyn.˝ Boris smirks.

˝Hi, Hilary.˝

˝What do you want!?˝

˝Tala came here and Bryan and Spencer are with him.˝

˝Really? I told you they'd come! I knew they'd come˝ She got off the bed and walked towards him.

˝You're not going anywhere my dear.˝

˝Huh?˝

˝I batteled them. They lost. They are in room opposite of yours.˝

˝What?! They lost? But...but...˝ ´Tala. I hope you and guys are okay.´

˝No buts Hilary. They lost. Noone's coming. You're staying here.˝

˝You monster!˝ She runs towards him but he hits her. ˝Ahhhhhhhh!˝

She falls on the floor. Brooklyn leavs the room.

NEXT DAY

Brooklyn enters room where are Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

˝Morning guys.˝

˝You!˝ Tala gets up.

˝Hey, hey! I just came to say one thing. I know you two manage to get away but if you try it again poor Hilary will be one faceing the consequncies. You wouldn't want that would you Tala?˝

˝If you try to hurt her I swear you'll pay!˝

˝She'll be fine as long as you don't run away! Hahahahahahha.˝ He smieks, and leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17: Losing A Friend

**CHAPTER 17: Losing A Friend**

Max, Mariam, Ozuma and Joseph are on their way to old storage. When they get there and see the guy they suppose to battle and Max just stands there in shock.

˝My...Mystel?!˝

˝Max...˝

˝Is that really you? Why...?˝

˝Max...I'm sorry but I'm not the same I once was. I have new friends and...˝ Mux cut him off.

˝Friends? They're your friends? They are evil...˝

˝Stop it Max! Just stop!˝ Max looks at him. ´Max...´ Mariam's worried.

˝But...why...˝

˝People change...I've changed...˝

˝No! I don't belive you! Now let's beyblattel! If we win you'll tell us where Hilary is and you'll tell me the truth!

˝3...2...1...LET IT RIP!˝ They all launch their beys.

˝Poseidon!˝

˝Dracile! Gravity Control!˝

˝Sharkrash! Wather Wall!˝

˝Flash Leopard! Cross Fire!˝

˝Vanishing Moot! Fire Attack!˝

˝Dogge it! Now! Ocean Javelin!˝ He knocks Ozuma, Mariam and Joseph out of the stadium.

˝What!?˝

˝No!˝

˝Sharkrash!˝

˝Guys you okay?˝ Max asks.

˝We'll be fine.˝ Ozuma says.

˝Win Max! You're our only hope.˝ Marima says looking at him.

˝How could you Mystel! After all we been trough! How could you?!˝ ´I wish it didn't have to be this way buddy.´ Mystel thinks.

˝That's non of your business Max! Now Poseidon attack!˝

˝Dracile! Look out!˝

˝Salamalyon!˝

˝Amohilyon!˝

˝Who's are those beys?˝ Mariam wonders.

˝Enrique! Johnny!˝

˝Hey Max! Long time no see.˝

˝Well help you!˝

˝Thanks guys!˝

˝Lets go!˝

˝Dracile! Gravity Control!˝

˝Salamalyon! Fire Blazing Legend!˝

˝Amohilyon! Fire Wall!˝

˝No! Poseidon!˝ They defete Mystel. He fells down on his knees.

˝Mystel...? Please, tell me why you've change?˝

_FLASHBACK_

_Boris talked to Mystel right before his battle._

_˝Tell somethig to Man and he and his friends will face consequences! Did I made myself clear!˝_

_˝Yes.˝_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

˝I can't.˝

˝Please Mystel!˝

˝You have to understand! Look, your friend is in BEGA's hide out. Here's a location. Now go find her. Soon will start battle between Brooklyn and Tyson and others. Go cheer for them. And good luck!˝

˝You won't come?˝

˝No. Now go!˝

˝I won't leave you!˝

˝Max we have to go!˝ Marima calls him.

˝MAX GO!˝

˝Mystel...˝ Max turns around running and starts crying.

˝I'm so sorry Max.˝

´I'll get you back Mystel! I promise.´ Max's thinking.

* * *

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Enjoy! Review plese :) X**


	18. Chapter 18: Last Battle

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Last Battle**

All of theme finished their battles. Tyson and his gang left. They got to BEGA's high out.

˝Come out you coward!˝

˝I'm right here Tyson! No need to yell.˝ Brooklyn came.

˝You! Where is she?˝

˝Defete me and you'll see her!˝ He smirked.

˝C'mon guys! Let's defete him!˝ Tyson says

˝We're ready when you are buddy!˝ Kane says.

˝3...2...1...LET IT RIP!˝ They all launch their beys.

Meanwhile in room where Hilary is held...

Boris enters the room ˝You were right my dear, he did came!˝

˝Tyson came! I knew it!˝

˝He won't win. He and others are battling BEGA's best blader. There's no chance they'll win. In case you don't trust me I'll let you watch the battel.˝

They leave the room.

˝Dragoon!˝

˝Trygle!˝

˝Cyber Dragoon!˝

˝Cyber Drigger!˝

˝Zeus! Thunder Attack!˝

They all dodge the attack but Michael.

˝Tyson!˝

˝Boris!˝

˝I have a special surprise for you!˝ He smirks.

˝Huh?˝

˝Tyson!˝

˝Hil!˝ Kane and Salima are glad to se she's okay.

˝Hilary?! Are you okay?˝

˝I'm fine! Just be carefull you guys!˝

˝Attack Zeus!˝

˝Cyber Driger!˝

˝Cyber Dragoon!˝

˝Guys watch out!˝

˝No!˝ Kane and Salima's beys are also kicked out of the stadium.

˝Salima! Kane!˝ Hilary shout's worriedly.

˝We are sorry. We are too we...˝

˝No you aren't. You gave your best and that's what really matters!˝ Tyson smiles.

˝Tyson! Look out!˝ Hilary calls him

˝Huh? Oh no! Dragoon!˝ Dragoon's about to be kicked out of the stadium, and then...

˝Griffolyon!˝

˝Unicolyon!˝

˝What the..˝

˝Huh? Is that...˝ Tyson's confused.

˝Robert! Oliver!˝

˝You came!˝

˝Of course!˝

˝Now lets defete him!˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝You can do it guys!˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝Defete him! You can do it!˝ Kane, Hilary, Salima and Michael are cheering for them.

˝Zeus! Thunder Attack!˝

˝Ahhhh!˝

˝Nooo!˝ Robert and Oliver's beys are nocked out of the stadium and they are nocked unconscious.

˝Oliver! Robert!˝

˝Oh, no!˝

˝Now Tyson has to fight all alone.˝

˝He's not alone!˝ A voice came from behind.

˝Guys, hey!˝

˝It's Max, Ray, Kai and others!˝

˝You guys came!˝

˝We're here for you bud!˝ Max smiles at him.

˝Wait a minute! Where is Tala?˝ Kai asks.

˝We never saw him...˝

˝He, Spencer and Bryan are in prison! They lost!˝

˝What?!˝ Kai and everyone else are suprised.

´Tala...I hope you and guys are okay!´ Hilary's sad and worried abou them.

˝Zeus! Thunder Attack!˝

˝Dragoon! Galaxsy Storm!˝ Tyson and Brooklyn fight fearcily. And at the end Tyson won.

˝What?! No way! I...I lost. NO!˝ Brooklyn fell on his knees crying.

˝I won! Now relese Hilary and Tala, Bryan and Spencer!˝ Tyson says.

Brooklyn gets up and looks at them with evil smile on his face.

˝Heehehehehehhe! She's not going anywhere! And other you can take! I don't need them!˝

˝What! We had a deal! LET HER GO! Now!˝ Tyson got mad.

˝Take her from here Boris! And bring their friends here!˝

˝No! Hil!˝

˝Tys...˝ Boris grabbed her, and then someone came.

˝Boris! Let her go!˝

˝What?! Mystel! Tala! Bryan, Spencer! What...˝

˝Mystel!˝ Max's so happy Mystel's back to his old self.

˝I won't serve you anymore!˝

˝What? You...˝

˝I'll launch my bey on you if you don't let her go NOW!˝

˝I won't! Don't you remember our deal!˝ ˝

˝Boris...˝

˝If you hit me with bey, she will fall too!˝

˝Hilary!˝ Tyson's calling her.

˝Tyson!˝ Boris squeezed her arm strongly. ˝Ahhhh!˝

˝LET IT RIP!˝ Mystel launches his bay and pushes Boris. He falls trough glass. Hilary's about to fall with him but Mystel caught her.

˝You okay?˝

˝I'm fine thanks.˝

˝Your hand bleeds.˝

˝It's okay.˝ She smiled.

They all leave the building. Not long after them Hilary, Mystel, Tala, Bryan and Spencer leave the building too.

˝Hilary!˝

˝Tyson!˝ They hug. He hugged her strongly.

˝Are you okay?˝ Ray asks.

˝Did they hurt you?˝ Max asks.

˝I'm fine you guys!˝ She smiles.

˝Hey! Lets all go to my dojo to celebrate!˝

˝Yeah!˝ They all head to Tyson's dojo.

AT DOJO

Everybody are happy. They are eating and drinking and they are having a lot of fun and they are talking and all other stuff. All of theme were glad that Hilary is okay.

She and Tyson go outside.

˝I'm so glad you're here.˝ He smiles.

˝I'm glad that all that is over.˝

˝Yeah me too. I missed you so much.˝ He gently touches her on face.

˝I've missed you too.˝ He wrapped his arms around her and she out her arms around his neck and they kiss.

˝I love you so much.˝ He smiles again.

˝I love you too.˝ She smiles back. They kiss again.

And all of them continued to live happily.

THE END

* * *

**This was last chapter and I hope you liked it :) Please review ;)**


End file.
